En medio de algun lugar
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Si, Hyuuga Hinata detestaba a Uchiha Sasuke porque la expresión estoica de sus labios la hacía morirse de ganas por poder besarlo. Escrito para el concurso de OS tristes. AU. SasuHina


Este es un one-shot que escribí para el concurso de One shots tristes en el fc SasuHina. No gané nada, pero, ps si les interesa, se los dejo. ^u^

* * *

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece (Gracias al cielo!)

* * *

En medio de algun lugar

_Lo había conocido en un día de lluvia. Tal vez era un día soleado. No alcanzaba a recordar. Lo más probable es que hubiera sido un día nublado pero con mucha luz de sol. Ella estaba sentada en una banca en medio de algún lugar. Y estaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Algo… pero no recordaba ya qué. Sin embargo él había sido un pesado, eso le quedaba claro. Lo suficientemente pesado para lograr que ella, la chica con la personalidad más apacible de la aldea gritara, exasperada y se fuera del lugar, pisando fuerte, sonrojada hasta la raíz y azotando la puerta con fuerza. _

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas, y sin embargo, no parecía alcanzar la piel nívea de la chica, que llevaba ya meses fría como el hielo. ¿Solo días? Parecían siglos, años. Cada segundo era una eternidad esperando a que ella despertara. Salió de la habitación cuando sonó su celular. En esta habitación el tiempo parecía congelado, pero fuera de la negra puerta de acero inoxidable, el mundo seguía su curso.

_La forma en que él la sacaba de sus casillas no era… normal. Después de encontrarse en el medio de algún lugar, lo vio muchas otras veces. Siempre lo veía en… lugares. Y en la escuela. Y en el trabajo. Y cuando salía a dar un paseo. Parecía inverosímil encontrárselo hasta en el pasillo fuera de su departamento, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eran vecinos. ¡Vecinos, cuando ella lo último que quería en el mundo era ver su fea cara! Pero mentía. Él no tenía una fea cara. De hecho, era uno de los rostros más atractivos de Konoha. Piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros como el petróleo, la nariz recta y afilada y el cabello con un estilo particular que solo él, y solamente él por ser un Uchiha, podía permitirse sin verse totalmente ridículo._

_Así que no, no tenía una fea cara, pero aun así, aun así era la última persona que ella, Hinata, quería ver en el mundo. Su sonrisa socarrona la sacaba de quicio, sus ojos aburridos le desesperaban de una manera irracional su expresión estoica le hacían querer hacerlo cambiarla a golpes. Y la línea seria de su boca… le provocaba deseos de hacerlo sonreír, aun si tenía que forzar la sonrisa con sus propios labios. Si, Hyuuga Hinata detestaba a Uchiha Sasuke porque la expresión estoica de sus labios la hacía morirse de ganas por poder besarlo. _

Era inicio de semana y había un tráfico terrible. El sujeto de al lado, cuya pasión parecía ser oprimir el claxon cada cinco segundos, lo estaba sacando de quicio, y sentía el inicio de una jaqueca. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. No Sasuke, no Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Separar su nombre se su apellido era como separar su pasado de su presente, como arrancarlo de su familia y dejarlo en nada. Sasuke Uchiha representaba lo que era, así como Uchiha Hinata había representado erase una vez exactamente qué era lo que amaba.

Uchiha Hinata era quien le ayudaba a dejar de ser un nombre y un apellido para ser solo él. Sasu-kun, más bien. Pero la piel nívea de quién lograba que no importara el nombre, la familia, el presente o el pasado llevaba ya meses fría como la nieve, y si aun no era hielo, el joven de cabello negro sabía, había una razón, y eran todas esas condenadas maquinas a su alrededor.

No puedes separar el Sasuke del Uchiha, porque la persona que le enseño que él era más que un nombre dependía por completo de una maldita maquina. Así que él, atascado en el tráfico matutino del día lunes, se dedicaba a presionar el claxon, sin importar quien tuviese o dejase de tener jaquecas.

_La próxima vez que lo vio, él tuvo que descubrir que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía volver a llamarla Hyuuga de manera despectiva. Su nombre era Hinata, estrictamente. No tenía apellido, como los esclavos en los tiempos de la secesión. Como los negros hacía muchos años, había una chica de piel blanca como la nieve y cálida como el sol que no llevaba apellido. Había sido desheredada, y cuando el joven preguntó la razón, ella no pudo hacer más que mirarle a los labios, esos labios que se moría por besar y que provocaban que detestara a este hombre con pasión. Se sonrojó cuando brindó una respuesta._

_-Porque soy lesbiana. _

Pasaron horas antes de que cediera el tráfico. Al final la jaqueca la tenía él mismo. Pitar cada treinta segundos durante un periodo de tres horas provocaba eso. Él no tenía hijos, ¿a quién le iba a revelar el importante descubrimiento? Ojos perlados y un rostro pálido como la nieve, bellamente enmarcado por cabello negro como la noche surgieron en su cabeza, el recuerdo estirando los labios en una sonrisa perezosa y desinteresada. Recordó que la persona a quien quería contarle su descubrimiento no estaría en casa al volver, y el pensamiento lo derribó en la silla.

De todas maneras, a ella nunca le habían interesado sus descubrimientos al azar. Siempre le escuchaba con atención desinteresada, comentaba alguna tontería y le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa. Le gustaba contarle esas tonterías, tonterías como que el presidente de empresas Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto, explotaría si decía tres veces con tonada el nombre 'Sakura-chan'. Si lo decías dos o cuatro no importaban. Tenían que ser tres. Él llegaba y le contaba eso a su esposa, Hinata Uchiha, pero a ella en realidad no le importaba. Solo se sentaba y le escuchaba con atención desinteresada y sonreía perezosamente.

Y él se moría porque alguien le volviera a prestar atención sin interesarse en lo absoluto por lo que decía, sino por quién lo decía.

_En más de un aspecto, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre extraño. Se vieron por tercera vez en la tienda de muebles, mientras Hinata buscaba muebles para su apartamento. Había conseguido trabajo, un buen trabajo, en una galería de arte, le estaba contando. Y tras presentar algunos de sus cuadros, la vida no iba ya tan mal. Aun si era un sueño confundido entre la DJ con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, la coca que se había metido por la nariz en la mañana y el idiota de los labios sexies en la mueblería, la vida era normal, pensaba eso para sí misma. La vida era tan normal como un remolino de imágenes puede llegar a ser. _

_Su vida era un caos, pero al menos sabía que su mente no era tan torcida como la de Sasuke Uchiha. Porque, en serio, había oído de coleccionistas de estampillas, de estatuas, obras de arte, rocas, calcetines. Pero Sasuke Uchiha coleccionaba sillas. El idiota coleccionaba sillas y se atrevía a declarar que sus ojeras, los negros cabellos opacos y sus los globos oculares de sus ojos amarillos eran totalmente anormales. _

Para Hinata todas las personas en el universo tenían una un color, y solía asociar a la gente con estos, aun si a veces se repetían. Así, su primer amor jamás correspondido, Naruto era color naranja, mientras que su esposa, Sakura Uzumaki, era indudablemente, color verde. Cuando él alego que Sakura no tenía ni un gramo de su ser cuyo color no fuese rosa, Hinata le miró despectivamente. _El rosa no combina con el naranja_. Intentando quitar tensión a la situación, el preguntó que color eran ellos dos. Así se enteró que entre ellos, el rosa era él. Odioso e insoportable al principio, el color que todas aman. Pero, el rosa quedaba perfecto con el café. Y Hinata Uchiha era color café de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke pensaba en eso mientras tomaba chocolate caliente de la cafetería en una taza rosa. La taza había sido regalo de ella, porque después de todo, su marido era su contenedor. Y viendo el chocolate, profundamente café, él estaba de acuerdo. Estaba total y completamente lleno de ella.

_Lo vió pocos días después de el incidente de la mueblería. Ella se había convulsionado en el suelo y Sasuke Uchiha la había llevado a un centro de rehabilitación. Llevaba casi veintiocho horas limpia, pero jamás le perdonaría a ese sujeto lo que le había hecho. Y es que al registrarla, había puesto 'Hinata Hyuuga'. Y ella hacía meses que no era una Hyuuga. Se sentía fatal, estaba sudorosa y tenía varios grados de fiebre. Eso no le impidió dejar un rasguño tan profundo en el brazo que tuvo que ser curado con puntadas. Cuando él le explico que le habían pedido un apellido, y ella replicó que ella no tenía, Sasuke Uchiha declaró que podía tomar el suyo. _

_Y ella tardo casi cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él. Cuando respondió, su respuesta fue simple. _

Saliendo del trabajo, pasó por la florería donde compró un ramo de narcisos blancos para poner a lado de la cama de hospital de Hinata Uchiha. Se subió al automóvil, perdiéndose de nuevo en el tráfico. A Hinata le gustaban las flores, pero odiaba que le comprara ramos. A Hinata Uchiha le gustaba recogerlas personalmente en el campo, elegir sus favoritas, explorar, ahuyentar a los insectos, observar las mariposas, oler la tierra mojada. Y a él le gustaba verla hacer exactamente eso, aun si odiaba el sol del campo, el olor a humedad y los mosquitos.

Sasuke dejaba el ramo de flores a lado de la cama de Hinata, aun si sabía que no les gustaría, iba a la cafetería del hospital y compraba una dona y un chocolate caliente. Iba a la cafetería, aun si las odiaba, las odiaba tanto como lo hacía Hinata Uchiha. Y tomaba chocolate, aun si él odiaba los dulces. Pero el chocolate caliente era la bebida favorita de Hinata, y la cafeína era mala para su organismo. Y odiaba las donas. Odiaba los dulces. Odiaba la cafetería. Quería a su esposa de vuelta en la casa, cocinando para él. Quería estar en casa, pero su esposa estaba dormida (tal vez para siempre. Nadie había dicho nunca que ella fuera a despertar), y el joven de cabello y ojos negros comía en la cafetería.

Volvía a la habitación pintada de blanco, el color más odiado por Hinata Uchiha, cuyo número era 313. Trece era un número de mala suerte, pero el tres era el número favorito de su esposa, y no existía tal cosa como la habitación 333. De cualquier manera, Hinata Uchiha no era una mujer supersticiosa. Hubiera sido terrible para ella ser supersticiosa, pues era torpe como pocos, y tenía una habilidad increíble para romper espejos, tirar saleros y tropezar con las grietas de la banqueta. Él se sentaba en la silla a lado de la cama, era una silla de su colección, y le leía 'The notebook'. Se sentía un poco _Noah_ haciéndolo. Pero, _Noah _tenía la ventaja de que su esposa estaba despierta. La suya llevaba meses sin dar señal de vida como no fuera e constante 'beep' de una de las maquinas.

_En lugar de luna de miel, Sasuke Uchiha la inscribió de nuevo en el programa de rehabilitación, esta vez con su apellido. Cuando salió, no solo estaba completamente limpia de toxinas, su cabello era brillante de nuevo, sus ojos blancos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa depositada en los labios. Salió de rehabilitación y encontró a su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, en la puerta. Él llevaba papeles de divorcio, pero ella lo besó en los labios. _

_Él le había ofrecido matrimonio para que ella pudiera ir a rehabilitación, pero ella era lesbiana y no quería el divorcio. Aun si jamás había hecho nada con un hombre, las manos de Hinata recorrían el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha con caricia y roces expertos, y jamás se sintió tan ella misma ni tan mujer como cuando su orgulloso esposo se vio a si mismo incapacitado para reprimir los gruñidos de placer. Esa noche, antes de dormir, sintió el ya conocido anhelo del polvo blanco en el que tanto tiempo se había refugiado. _

_Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo dormido de Sasuke Uchiha, dispuesta a permanecer ahí por siempre. _

Cuando acabo la hora de visita, él se marcho, dejando atrás a Uchiha Hinata, la esposa que seguía reposando en el mismo lugar. Llevaba tanto tiempo dormida, que ya no esperaba que despertase. Pero volvía, no para verla, porque de nada servía solo estar frente a su cuerpo. Desde el primer día que había visto el par de ojos blancos, perdidos en medio de la multitud, la había deseado. Pero no deseaba su cuerpo, ni sus labios. Deseaba hundirse en su miseria, conocer hasta el último detalle que alguna vez la había hecho llorar, los detalles sucios, los alegres, los vergonzosos. Los quería todos, y la persona en la cama no era ya nada de lo que él había deseado.

_La veía todos los días, así como todos los días veía a sus amigas. El día de el cumpleaños de él, ella organizó una fiesta. No era nada del otro mundo, solo la gente de siempre. Naruto, Sakura, Shino. Kiba. Pero Sasuke estaba furioso. Era su cumpleaños, ella no tenía ningún derecho. _

_Estaba furioso y estaba borracho. La había corrido del cuarto, la había mandado al sillón. Y entre lágrimas… ella la había encontrado. Una jeringa. Había tardado menos en verla que en alzar su manga y lograr que saltara la vena. No lo pensó dos veces antes de insertar la aguja. _

_Después de todo, llevaba dos años sin consumir nada. _

Llegó a administración y firmó los papeles que había que firmar. Uchiha Hinata sería desconectada al mediodía del día siguiente, y él no quería estar ahí para presenciarlo. Tampoco lo pensó él dos veces antes de arrojarse desde el balcón de su departamento.

_Despertó a la mañana siguiente y Sasuke Uchiha lucía cansado_. Él salió del cuarto y le pidió disculpas. Sentía haberse molestado, sentía haberse puesto borracho, y la amaba tanto. Estaba alegre de que, al despertar no hubiera jeringa tirada en la alfombra con Hinata Uchiha medio muerta junto a ella. _Ella se arrojó a sus brazos, besándole en los labios. _

_Era una cosa buena que fuera lesbiana, porque gracias a eso, no eran ya _HinataHyuuga_ y Sasuke Uchiha, _sino Hinata y _Sasu-kun_ Uchiha.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ^^

Ya sé... que mal final. Por eso no gané. XD

Lilamedusa


End file.
